2013.10.18 - A Day at Sherwood Florist
Sherwood Florist is open today, staffed by a sole attendant. Dinah is wearing jeans, sneakers, and a black t-shirt with Superman's logo splashed across the chest. She's not at the counter just now, the woman working on a set of matching vase arrangements that look to be suitable for a funeral. The front door's bell rings to signify that someone has arrived, and that someone looks almost like an exotic flower himself. Paco's typically dressed in his costume, one of them anyway -- this is the most recognizable, so he's been wearing it often lately. "Ey!" He calls into the place, heading directly for the counter and looking around as he does. Jeanne walks into Sherwood Florist casually, not paying heed to anyone, as she takes a quick look at some of the displays. For now she doesn't ask for help, nor does she give Paco a second glance even as he greets Dinah. She's herself dressed in jeans, t-shirt and a jacket. Dinah Lance looks up when she hears the bell at the door. "Just a sec!" she calls out. Giving a piece of wire a deft twist with pliers, she looks from one vase to the other for comparison. Only then does she look up, spying both visitors. Offering a warm smile, she says. "I'm Dinah. Can I help you with something?" "Hello," Jeanne says, nodding her head in Paco's direction, letting him get Dinah's help first while she continues to walk around, casually commenting, "the flowers are in good shape, you're good at your job." "'m Paco, but chu can call me Vibe." He flashes a grin bright as the sun to Dinah when she introduces herself. Jeanne's entry did not escape him, however, so he gestures in her general direction. "I don't mind if chu wanna help the lady first. I ain't got anywhere to be." Dinah Lance looks from one to the other, tugging off her gloves. "Well thanks. Wouldn't be much of a flower shop without flowers, now would it?" she quips back. Not quite sure who to start with, she tosses out a general question. "Are you looking for something in particular? Something for a special occasion, perhaps?" Jeanne nods her head at Dinah's quip, as she turns to look at Paco, "Vibe? Is it because you vibrate? You may make your purchase first, I am not in a rush and this is a well cared for flower shop." "'s my super power!" Paco proudly proclaims, not being one to hide it apparently behind a secret identity. He lets a wave of vibration in Jeanne's direction, just enough to feel but not enough to cause any harm or destruction of anything in the way. He's fairly good at controlling and directing it, and he certainly wouldn't want to cause a scene in a place he'd just entered. "I'm fighting the bad guys. And I dance in the Village a few nights a week!" Dinah Lance arches a brow, perking noticeably at the mention of 'super power'. She sees a little of the vibration's effects and takes a couple of steps towards him. "Um, just be real careful with that in here, Vibe. 'kay? Lotta glass in the display cases." Yeah, Dinah knows all about damage from sonics. But at least with Mr. Queen no longer taking up space for the moment, there's one less mouth for her to feed. Not expecting a live demonstration of Paco's powers, Jeanne seems to respond to his intent alone, rolling aside to avoid the wave heading her way, breaking a pot along the way and causing some dirt to spill on the floor. Looking up, she sees Paco isn't charging at her, and realizes that he wasn't actually attacking, murmuring, "I'm sorry...I thought you were trying to hurt me with your power." She looks aside to Dinah as she gets up and dusts herself, "I can pay for this, it was an accident." Paco sighs and holds up his hands. "Look, I'm not some kinda psycho freak. I ain't the one that broke a pot either! But to show I'm a nice guy, lemme cover the damage. Also...chu got any pink roses? Or like, those kind that're kinda off-white like old books and have pink on the tip of the petal? They my hermano's favorite and he ain't feelin' too hot lately." Dinah Lance reacts to Jeanne more than Vibe, it seems. Especially when the girl suddenly rolls aside and breaks the pot. "Whoa-whoa-whoa! Everybody just think tranquil thoughts a moment." she offers. And while her hands are up in a bracing gesture she's unconsciously settled into a modified martial stance herself. "Okay, now. Are you alright, Miss? Vibe, please don't do that again. And if I can leave you two alone for a second, let me check our roses." "I am fine," Jeanne says to Dinah, taking note of her stance, even though she makes no remark about it, "I can pay for what I broke." Looking up at Paco, she adds, "I didn't say you were a psycho freak, but you did attack me...or use some kind of power on me. Logic dictates it is better not to be hit by powers." Getting back up, she nods at Dinah, "I will not be fighting Vibe, you have no reason to worry." She then looks at Vibe, "who is Hermano?" "Dude, *I* am not even the one!" Paco throws his hands up with an exasperated sigh. "She *asked*, I was tryin' to demonstrate! Chu know, I don't need this. I can find a flower shop where the people ain't loco." He turns and starts back toward the door. "It means my bro! He's a nice guy and he don't freak out on me at the drop of a hat, mang." The bell sounds as he tugs the door open again. Dinah Lance shoots them both one of those maternal, don't-make-me-do-anything-drastic looks. "Easy, Paco. Nobody's saying you're loco. We're a super-power friendly establishment, here. And I got in fresh roses yesterday, so you're in luck." She pauses a moment, then adds. "And don't worry about the broken pot. There's lots more where that came from. Have a seat." Jeanne looks at a loss when Dinah gives her that look, and for a moment she freezes on the spot. When Dinah goes to get Paco his roses, Jeanne mutters to him, "you have a flair for the dramatics, don't you? I was merely responding in self defense, nobody said you were loco or anything. That nice woman definitely didn't deserve that threat of shopping elsewhere." Paco freezes, then shrugs his shoulders and lets the door shut again. He starts to walk back and stops at Jeanne's words. "Look, it didn't even seem like either'a chu wanted me here, so I was gonna do chu a favor! These days chu never can tell who gonna hate chu for a special power." Dinah Lance opens one of the refrigerators and starts selecting roses. "These are for your bro', you said? How many would you like? Half a dozen? A dozen? I can put them in a nice vase with some greenery, if you'd like." Pausing to look out from the refrigerator, she gives him a knowing look and adds. "I know quite a few people with special powers, Vibe, so I don't discriminate. I judge people more by how they -use- their powers." "I'm insulted you would think me dumb enough to judge people for superficial reasons," Jeanne snorts at Paco, and then moves to gather the pieces of the broken pot in one area. "If I don't want to be in someone's presence, I walk away." "Yeah, chu one of the choice few who got that kinda smarts," Paco points out, but he doesn't pursue it any further. "Hey, uh, how 'bout half a dozen? That sound good? I mean...I dunno, I just know he like 'em, and he been really down lately. I dunno what else to do...flowers're just about the only thing in the world who just gotta be pretty, right? That's kind of a nice thing to think about, like. Right?" He smiles again, hopefully, to Dinah. Dinah Lance goes back to the refrigerator, finishing the selection and then casually plucking up some assorted greenery as well. Setting the flowers on the counter, she selects a vase and then begins cutting the stem tips at an angle. "I know flowers always brighten my mood." she replies. Seeing Jeanne gathering up the pot shards, she offers. "I'll get that, sweetie. Have you got a name, by the way? If you two are going to fight, you might as well exchange names. And I can arrange a more suitable location as well." "I don't intend on fighting Vibe," Jeanne says as she gets up, dusting her hands, and offers a faint smile at Dinah, "thank you, I just felt bad about causing an unnecessary mess. My name is Jeanne, Jeanne Foucault," only two ways her name would stand out is if a person follow athletics, and knows she's been on the Olympic Gymnastics team, or a person followed Academics and knows she's graduated MIT as a 14 year old. Otherwise, she's just your typical 15 year old, at least at a glance, because once people know Jeanne better, they realize there's nothing typical about her. "I'm looking for something simple, by the way, just some sort of bouquet I can hold...you know, like they use in weddings? Not that I'm getting married anytime soon." "Ey, nice to meet chu, Jeanne! Maybe we can start again, we got off on the wrong foot." Paco holds a hand out to her, offering a shake for new beginnings. "Hey, so what chu name?" He asks, directing this at Dinah. "Chu all calm and cool and fly, be a shame if I don't know what to call chu!" Dinah Lance chuckles softly to Jeanne. "No, of course you're not. Special occasion then, Jeanne?" Snip-snip. She deftly preps the roses and starts adding greenery to the vase. ~Won't be any of us getting married soon...~ she adds under her breath. Back to Vibe, then, she smiles and replies. "I go by a couple of names, actually. Most people call me Dinah. Dinah Lance. But I'm also Black Canary." She shrugs and adds. "I'm bad at keeping secrets." "You make it easy enough to deduce, I was going to give you some tips if we had a chance to speak in private, but now I understand it is intentional. It's an honor to meet you, Black Canary, you have very impressive skills," Jeanne states, before nodding her head, "it is a special occasion, yes." She turns to shake hands with Paco, using a decent grip, "nice to meet you too, Vibe." Paco gives a friendly squeeze to Jeanne, getting more relaxed now. "Hey, 's all nice and friendly and--" He stops abruptly and looks to Dinah, even raising his dark glasses -- a rare occasion that almost nothing and no one ever warrants -- to stare wide-eyed at the woman. "For real?! The legs and the bike and--man we gotta work together! Black Canary! Chu like the best! Chu break? I can teach chu! Bet with those legs chu a natural!" It's always the legs that people talk about. Dinah Lance chuckles softly, her smile bright and her cheeks coloring a bit as well. You think at some point she'd get over the emphasis on the legs and the bike. "Thank you, Jeanne. The honor is mine." she replies. Setting the cutters down she even offers a formal martial arts bow. Arching a brow at Vibe, she gives him an amused look and repeats. "Break? Oh! Do I -Break-, as in Break-dance. I'm afraid I haven't really tried it. But yeah, you can try to teach me. Tell me a bit more about your super-power, though." Jeanne bows respectfully in turn to Dinah, as she comments casually to Paco, "you would be more wary of her voice then her legs, if you had to face her, even if you were a better fighter, which not many are, you would be debilitated." "Look, I *know* about her voice, but man -- the *legs*!" Paco tries to reason this out with Jeanne. "Legs are like -- legs are really important! Like, my legs are really important to *me*!" Not that his explanation really shines as the greatest such explanation out there, but apparently he has a thing for that. "When chu a dancer, that's like the most important thing I can think of! Black Canary got legendary legs!" It then dawns on the young hero that he's been asked to talk about himself; while this would usually be such an easy thing, the presence of someone he respects so much makes him a little quiet for a moment, trying to think of the right words. He uses a more respectful tone as he speaks. "I, uh, can generate vibrations pretty powerful. Like, I can focus them good enough to work out a knot in the muscles, or I can shake through solid steel!" Dinah Lance goes back to the vase while they're talking now, tidying up the arrangement and wrapping the whole thing carefully. "I don't like to use my voice in a fight, actually. Not unless I'm waaay overmatched. It's sorta like bringing a bazooka to a boxing match. Where do you use your power, Vibe?" She chuckles and doesn't mind the obsession with legs. That's why she wears the fishnets, after all. Setting the wrapped roses aside, she starts looking over the other flowers in the case. "And what's the occasion for you, Jeanne?" "You're not very knowledgeable then," Jeanne states almost in a computer-like manner, "for every 8 moves you can make with your legs, I can make 108 moves with my hands, making them much more effective. The key to heavy bias on leg strikes is to maintain range." Asked about her own occasion, Jeanne merely supplies the very non-committed, "a delivery." "Yeah, say *chu*! Chu ain't never seen me move with my legs, chica!" Paco just grins at Jeanne's critique. Well, she'll either see sometime, or she won't, he figures. "I been doing things for the people around the city," he explains to Dinah. "Hero for hire! I already foiled a bunch'a muggings. Haven't fought a real big super-villain, like? But I figure it's coming, in time." Dinah Lance considers the vague request of Jeanne, then sets to putting something together that she'd personally find appealing. Jeanne's reply draws an interested look, and Paco's an amused smile. "Well the first rule of being a hero, Vibe, is not to be *too* eager for a fight. No matter how good you are, there's always somebody out there who's better. Or there's the guy in the alley you didn't see. Or somebody pulls a gun. Or a hand grenade." "Good luck trying to disprove scientific facts, Vibe, though I do congratulate you on your work to make the streets safer," Jeanne says, before looking at Dinah and pointing at the clock on the wall, "I'm sorry, but I ran out of time, I need to be someplace...I'll stop by again to finish my order, and maybe to admire you like Vibe," Jeanne grins, and with a wave of her hand, heads out of the store. Category:Log